Sonic Truth or Dare w Fire
by FireDusk
Summary: Fire and Friends with the help of others will dare Sonic and friends.And I lose this file so I will starting fresh to extent. discontinue or rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

Fire: Hi I'm Fire the Cat and this assist my Flare the Fox.

Flare: Hi, and no we are not related.

Fire: And Jade Spine and Bolt Fox should be here. Anyway where here to play-

Flare: Truth or Dare! With none other then the Sonic crew!

Fire: Where are they? You know what! Screw this! Chaos Control!

The Sonic Crew appeared.

Sonic: What the *bleep*!

Fire: Hey the Censer works!

Sonic: Who are you?

Fire: I'm Fire the Cat and this assists my Flare the Fox.

Flare: Hi!

Sonic: Where are we?

Fire: You are in the Truth or Dare room! Hmm, that title needs work.

Tails: Not another one!

Flare: FLUFFY!(Tackles Tails in a death hug)

Tails: Help me!

Fire: (Laughs his head off) Oh! Flare get off your crush! (Still laughing his head off)

Jade: Sorry we're late.

Bolt: Yeah!

Jade: Traffic you know.

Fire: Oh! Look at the time! Send in your Dares and truths(whispers) make sure to send in Blaze and Tails dares and truth too, nice and juicy.

Blaze: I heard that and now I'll fry your *beep*.

Fire: Ah crud!(Runs away)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-1: Fire and friends Dare and somewhat truths.

Fire: Jade wanna go first?

Jade: Sure.(walks up to Tails and takes out piece of paper). I Dare you to make you to make child maker.(hands dirctions to Tails)

Tails:(Looks at dirctions) ok?...

Jade: While that done...Shadow I dare you to french kiss Cream for 2 minutes.

Shadow: What! No way jose. She's to young.

Jade:Spine powers!

Cream:(older) OK! I'm ready.

Shadow&Cream:( French kissing)

Tails: Done...(stares at Shadow&Cream)

Fire: Put it in the corner.

Jade:Why?

Fire: Doing dare and truth from other people.

Jade:Nice!

Fire: First up Untamedbeast:

_Sonic: Eat as many chili dogs as you can in 5 minutes._

_Sonic: Is it true that you never fart?_

_Knuckles: Break the master emerald and give it to all your enemies._

_Tails: Beat yourself up._

_Blaze: Burn Tails while he is doing it._

_Shadow: Jump off a cliff with an old man_.

Sonic: Sweet(starts eating).

Knuckles: Nev-Oowwww!

Flare: Do it or else!

Knuckles:*bleep* you!( breaks M.E. ships it to Eggman)

Tails:( Takes out wrench, starts beating himself up)

Blaze:(Burns Tails) Sorry?

Tails:!(Dead)

Fire:(Revives Tails)

Sonic: OOOooohhh!(Explodes)

Fire:(Revives Sonic) Sonic don't you fart?

Sonic: I do but being fast as wind you don't hear it or smell it.

Shadow: Where do I find an old man?

Fire:(Dresses like an old man) Who you calling old?

Bolt: ( Pushes Shadow and Fire/O.M. down a cliff which was conviently placed their)

Fire:(Appears back)

Bolt: Where's Shadow?

Fire: He's-( hears Shadow scream) dead...(revives Shadow)

Flare: Next is Josh the Hedgehog:

_Blaze: I dare you to really fry fires *bleep*_

_Sonic: be locked into a glass case filled whith water except for enough room for the head, for 1 hour_

_Tails: Kiss every girl in the room for at least 10 seconds seperatly._

Fire: Aww, *beep*(turns around) What! How-Jade!

Blaze: YES!(throws hude fireball)

Fire:(tries to move) What the?(see feet cover in hard earth)Aww-AAAAAaaaahhhhh!(Teleports)

Blaze: Where'd he go?

Fire:(Teleports back) That hurt! Anyway Bolt!

Bolt: Have it.

Sonic: No!

Jade: To bad!( stomps)

Sonic:(sent flying by a piece of jutting out)Ahhh!(lands in glass case w/ water)

Flare: Stay in there for one hour!

Fire: Bet he dies. Tails your turn.

Tails: But...

Flaze: Vixen powers

Tails: (Older)That better... I think

Fire: Shut up and start kissing

Tails:(Kisses Cream,Rouge,and Amy)Um...(looks at Blaze and Flare)

Fire: Whats wron-(hears Sonic's drowning music)5...4...3...2...1...Dead.

Flare:Aren't you going to revive Sonic?

Fire: When I feel like it. Tails kiss Blaze and Flare.

Tails: But...

Fire: Afraid you are, no?

Tails:(Nods)

Fire: To bad, kiss them or else!

Bolt: It's not that bad

Jade: I concur

Fire:See

Tails:(sighs) OK(kisses Blaze) (Looks at Flare) Can skip her.

Fire: No

Tails:(Kisses Flare)

Flare:(Kisses back)

Tails:O_O

Fire: That all for now see ya

Bolt: Bye

Jade: Later

Flare: See ya

Fire:(whispers) don't forget Blaze and Tails: Some volient, some romance, some closet, you know what mean.

Blaze: I heard that!

Fire:*bleep* that!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-3: Blaze and Tails son and other stuff

Fire: Welcome back!

Bolt:To

Jade:Truth

Flare:Or Dare!

Fire:With

Blot: None

Jade:Oth-

Fire:Then Sonic Crew.

Flare:Why di-

Fire:Cause it getting boring and *bleep*ly

Flare,Jade&Bolt: :)

Fire:Anyway Jade continue what you're doing last chapter.

Jade: Nice. Tails, Blaze can I puff of your fur.

Blaze: What!NO!

Tails: Make me!

Fire:OK, Flare

Flare: Fluffy!(tackles tails and gets a puff of fur)

Blaze: :O! Here(hands Jade a puff of her fur).

Jade:(puts the fur in the machine and turns it on) Now we wait.

Fire:I been thicking...(snaps finger)there that should work.

Machine:Done!

Jade:Cool, behold Inferno!

Machine:(Doors open to show a fox with purple and yellow bangs[3])

Fire: Cool anyway I will somewhat delete.(snaps fingers)f***.Good!Anyway send those dares and truths in!


	4. Chapter 4

Need more!

I need more Truth or dares!If you don't know all the people I'm using here the list:

_Sonic(20)_

_Tails(20)_

_Shadow(immortal)_

_Silver (20)_

_Knuckles(20)_

_Cream(20)_

Amy(20)

Blaze(20)

Tikal(20)

Shade(20)

And you can Dare the host to!:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch-4:Romace and more**

Fire(announcer voice):HELLO!America!

Jade(same):Welcome to FOX News

Bolt(same):We have reports of-

Flare:Shut up!You guys are acting like idiots

Fire:...

Jade:...

Bolt:...

Flare:F***ing answer me!

Fire:Find we were acting like idiots.

Flare:Thank you

Fire:Anyway we have dares and the next has Rouge which we don't have so...*Snaps fingers* she here.

Bolt:Here is the Dares by Emmaxx95:

_Well to be honest I like the romance type of truth or dare so here are my_  
><em>ones 1. Sonic - I dare u to say I love u to amy and kiss her ( but if u aren't<em>  
><em>a sonamy fan do it with someone else ) 2. knuckles - kiss rouge in front of<em>  
><em>Tikal ( or vice versa ) 3. Tikal - get in to a cat fight with Rouge until one<em>  
><em>of u die 4. Shadow - shadow sings barbie girl and broadcast it around the<em>  
><em>universe . Rouge - ( this might seem a bit dirty but ..) take off your top in<em>  
><em>front of every boy u c . U can really call it romance round or something and<em>  
><em>those are the dares. Hope u like them and if u don't like them I don't really<em>  
><em>care that is just in my opinion how I want it to be<em>

Flare: Where's Sonic?

Everyone: *Looks to see Sonic dead in the tank of water*

Fire:*revives Sonic*

Sonic:*taps on the glass*

Flare:*breaks the glass*

Sonic:Thank you

Bolt: Now tell Amy that you love her and kiss her

Sonic:Never!

Jade:Never!*Hunk Smashed Sonic*

Sonic: Ok I'll do it...Amy...I...Love you*kisses Amy*

Amy:*faints*

Fire:Knuckles! Kiss Rouge in front of Tikal!

Knuckles:(does what he was told)

Tikal:(Gets in a cat fight with Rouge)

Tikal&Rouge:(Dead)

Flare:She did the next dare!

Bolt:Cool!Shadow sing I'm a barbie girl and we will do the rest!

Shadow:F*** NO!YOU MOTHERF***ER!

Fire:Langange!

Bolt:(aims arm cannon and put setting to H***)

Shadow:Fine*Sings*Is that movie camera!

Jade:Yup! And we sent the video across the universe!

Shadow:Die!

Jade:*Runs away*

Flare:*revives Rouge*Take off shirt!Quick!

Rouge:(Does what she was told)

All the boys:*Blushes*

Flare:Put it back on please!

Fire:That was...nice

Flare:Perv!

Fire: Anyway...sorry Shadow but today isn't your lucky day

Jade:Here are dares from Josh the Hedgehog:

_let us find out if shaddow really is immortal MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

_Here is my list of meniacle torture._

_1. Jump of a cliff._

_2. Put him in an electric chair_

_3. (here is real torture) make out with Amy._

_4. listen to Tails technical bable while being boiled in oil._

_5. Two words DOG PILE!_

_If Shadow dies on one of them he doesn't have to do the rest. I'm so evil MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

Shadow:Ma Ma mi ay!

Fire:Sad*pushes Shadow off a cliff*{remember from chapter 1}

Shadow:D***

Jade:*Teleports Shadow in a electric chair*Die!

Shadow:?

Jade:?Doesn't it hurt

Shadow:No

Jade:Kiss...Amy

Shadow:*Kisses Amy*not bad

Flare:*Puts Shadow in boiling oil*Tails talk about you plane!

Shadow:AHHHHHHHHHH!

Fire:DOG PILE!

After that...

Fire: You survived! good job!*pats Shadow hard!*

Shadow:*Explodes*

Fire:I killed him...well I did the next dare then

Flare: here are the next truth and dares by Angel-Rose-Hedgehog:

_I've got dares! Blaze:I dare Blaze to eat 1000000000000000000000 snow cones!_

_Amy: reveal why you keep your weight secret!_

_Fire: Kill shadow but don't revive him for two chapters!_

_Flame: Stay in a freezer for 10 minutes!_

_Sonic: don't run for a week!_

_Knuckles: Take off your gloves!_

_Tails: Break the tornado!_

_Cream: slap tails 1000 times!_

Flare:It's Flare! not Flame!FLARE!

Fire:We get the point

Blaze:*gulps*

Fire:Start Blaze. here are 1000000000000000000000 snow cones! And a counter.

Blaze:*starts*

Counter:1...2...3...4...5...

Amy:...It all in the Dress...*sobs to death*

Fire:A ready did it.

Flare:Hope it warm.

Jade:Nope!Down right cold!

Flare:Awwww

Bolt:In

Flare:*goes in a cooler*

Sonic: How can I tell if it's been a week?

Fire:just don't run for 7 Chapters

Knuckles:*Takes off his gloves*

Fire:He has fingers!

Flare:Put them back on they're grimmy

Counter:244...245...246...

Fire:That was fast

Tails:It's not here

Fire:*Snaps fingers and makes the X tornado crash Tails*

Tails:*Dead and X.T. breaks*

Bolt:does that count?

Fire: sure*revives Tails

Cream:I don't wanna

Flare:Do it

Cream: No

Fire:Please

Cream:Never

Bolt:*hypnotizes Cream*

Cream:*starts to slap Tails*

Counter:789...790...791

Fire:*Fast forard time*

Counter:1000000000000000000000

Blaze:*Dies*

Fire:Send in dares with Tails and Blaze and what not.


End file.
